The Legend of Rio
''The Legend of Rio ''is an upcoming American animated television series that will premiere on the Nickelodeon 'television network in the fall of 2013. The series is a sequel to ''The Legend of Korra which aired on the same network from 2012 to 2013 and is a sequel to Avatar: The Last Airbender which also aired on the same network from 2005 to 2008. A total of 26 episodes have been order for the series so far which will be split in to two season, each consisting of 13 episodes. '''Plot The Legend of Rio ''takes place 150 years after ''The Legend of Korra, where a a 16 year old firebender named Rio discovers that he is the next Avatar and sets out on a journey with his brother Denzil to master the other elements and along his journey he will encounter a new enemy with the power to bend all four elements named Rava. Cast *Rio (Cameron Bowen) is the series's protagonist and Katso's successor as the Avatar. He is a 16-year-old from the fire nation. He has already mastered earth, fire and air but is struggling to learn waterbending and searches for a suitable teacher within the United Islands. *'Denzil '(Jason Spisak) is a blue firebender and Rio's older brother. He is a 17-year-old also from the fire nation. He lived with his brother and their grandfather, firelord Orm in the fire nation capital before travelling to the United Islands to find a waterbeing master for Rio. *'Sonnia '(Alyson Stoner) is a non-bender living in the United Islands with her aunt and uncle. She is a 17-year-old warrioress who uses sai weapons in battle. She is also Rio's love interest. *Tembo (Jesse McCartney) is a waterbender from the northen water tribe who escapes to the United Islands after being chased down by Rava's airbenders for leading a rebelion against Rava. He is an 18-year-old and the current leader of the new team Avatar. *'Rava '(Bruce Greenwood) is the mysterious main antagonist of the series who beholds the same abilities as the Avatar in being able to bend all four elements. He has also invented a new way of bending named mindbending which allows him to control people's minds. *'Commander Nori '(Emmanuelle Chriqui) is Rava's right hand woman and a masked airbender. She is also the leader of Rava's airbending army and has the ability to mindbend just like her master. *'Hogun' (Robert Patrick) is a farmer living on the United Islands with his 10-year-old son, Tek. He is an earthbender and Rio's mentor when it comes to all things involving the Avatar. *'Tek '(Tara Strong) is the son of Hogun and a non-bender. *'King Cullan' (David McCallum) is the king of the United Islands, a non-bender and a good friend of the Avatar as his father was a good friend of Katso. *'Firelord Orm '(Ron Perlman) is the ruler of the fire nation and grandfather of the new Avatar Rio and his brother Denzil. He is also the grandson of General Iroh. *'Katso '(Roger Craig Smith) is Rio's preceding Avatar who was born in Republic City and an earthbender. He often appears as a spirit when Rio meditates and gives Rio advice. *'Dibbo '(Dee Bradley Baker) is Rio's giant fire bat animal guardian. *'Korra '(Maggie Q) is Katso's preceding Avatar and a waterbender. *'Aang' (D. B. Sweeney) is Korra's preceding Avatar and an airbender. These actors have been confirmed to be voicing characters in the series, but their roles have not yet been confirmed: *Mae Witman Category:TV Series